Blossom Of Love
by Caitlin3
Summary: They are in their 1st year.. will the raven haired boy succeed in expressing his love towards the red haired girl??Will his best friend help him???? Well don't run into conclusions.. u might be surprised !!
1. Default Chapter

" Lily.... come on you lazy bones. Wake up" " Oh James. Please let me sleep.... you are so cruel sometimes!!!" " Oh come on lily it is already 7:00. Sirius must be waiting for us" " What??? How can u even expect Sirius to wake up so early??" "Oh.. how can u forget today Lily??? Today is September 1st!!!!!" "GODS... HOW CAN I FORGET??"  
  
Saying this Lily woke up and started getting ready for her 1st journey on HOGWARTS EXPRESS.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius had been friends since Lily's 5th birthday. From then on they have been the mischief-makers of their street. James and Sirius being from wizard families, always told lily long stories about wizards and witches. Though lily's parents never objected to let her go mingle with wizards.. her sister, Petunia always thought otherwise. According to her wizards were disgusting, abnormal people.  
  
Lily fondly remembered the date 23rd July, when a big tawny owl fluttered into her living room giving a fright to Petunia.... that was the owl that brought lily her letter of admission at HOGWARTS. As soon as she read it, she went to the Potter's place to give him the news. There she was astounded to see that James was not in the least surprised!! Anyhow, she was relieved that she was not parting from the two best friends she ever had.......... --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Lily.... are u ready yet????" " Oh yeah James.... I am coming...and hey James...tell Sirius also that my dad said he would drop all of us at KC" (KC--King's Cross Station) " Oh yea... I got the message..Lily. I am here" " Ok shall we leave, dad? I am packed and even those gits are ready!" " Sure my sweetheart, and why don't u ask if any of *Ur gits'* parents can come... there is enough place for 2 more persons in our car." Lily blushed a little and said, "James' father can't come dad. As u know he is an auror and so is Sirius' father. James' mother is coming with us." " Ok... I just asked because acc to what Mr. Potter said, I cannot accompany u till the train, so I thought may be someone to accompany u till the train would be good" "LILYYYYYYYYYY WE ARE WAITING" "COMING.... dad lets go otherwise those will blow our house down " ...Good bye mom" "Good bye sweetheart, have a nice term and behave " -------------------------------------------------------------------------- "No need to panic Lily dear, just walk to the barrier and don't stop, u'll arrive on the platform... see there Sirius did it.. and if u want, James will hold your hand. Ok now, would u like to say goodbye to your dad" " Bye my darling, see you at Christmas...behave well " " Bye dad" "Lily, come on now.. come with me...." " Ok James... OH WOW... THIS IS HOGWARTS EXPRESS... I CAN'T BELIEVE.. WE ARE ON PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4...." " Indeed it is..come on Lily we don't want to sit with strangers" "..Erm, Lily,..." " Ya James?" "You r still holding my hand." Lily pulled of her hand hesitantly from James' warm and, " Sirius..... where are u???.. Lily can u see Sirius anywhere?" " Oye Jamesey..... Lily... I am here...." Lily and James both turned to the direction from where Sirius spoke...and saw him with a blond girl of their age. "Hi lily, Hi James.. this is Narcissa Harker (I am a big fan of Slytherin rising.. so I just took the surname from there) Narcissa .. this is Lily and this is James" " Hello both of you.. nice to see u" They all bade a good bye to her after a small chat and continued in the search of an empty compartment. They got one almost at the end of the train. They all settled and started chatting animatedly! Mrs. Potter gave all of them warm hugs and few words, she disapparated with a faint pop. Eventually they were many pops mingling in the crowd as the parents were slowly disapparating. As the guard gave a green signal, the train started moving. Lily felt the excitement rush in her nerves. All the three started deciding how they are gonna play pranks at Hogwarts with the stuff they bought from a joke shop in DIAGON ALLEY. Their compartment door slid open and an obese boy of 11 years looking very weary and slightly scared, stepped in. " Excuse me, may I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full" " Oh sure u can, u seem to be a first year" said Sirius " Thanks. I am Peter Pettigrew. Yes, I have joined Hogwarts this year" " Hello Peter, I am Lily Evans" " Hi Peter, I am James Potter" " 'Lo Peter, I am Sirius Black" "Potter, Black??? Aren't your fathers famous aurors?" "Oh they are, .anyway, Peter interested in a game of exploding snap??..." ..... They spent their later journey by playing further games like wizards' chess (wow, you gits.. u people have never shown me this in our 6yrs friendship) " Well Peter, any idea of which house u r gonna be??? Potters have always been in Gryffindor.. and we Blacks have been either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw...Lily will most probably land up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.. coz' she is dead intelligent" " Oh Sirius, u r embarrassing me" " No offence Lily dear...so Peter what abt u?" " I... I donno" "Hey guys .. U people always talk abt only two houses--Gryffindor and Ravenclaw...why don' u ever talk about Hufflepuff or Slytherin??" " Gods Lily..Slytherin is supposed to be full of dark wizards. And Hufflepuff is for hard workers..not really our kind..." "Slytherin can't be that bad..if it were so... it would have been banned...you can treat students as they are but not acc to house---" "--- Lily enough.. please.. we want to enjoy our term" "SHUT UP POTTER!" " Oh yea Lily" At that time magically magnified voice rang thru' the train saying they were approaching the station. all four first years packed up... 3 of them over enthusiastically and one very frightened! "WOW" exclaimed the trio seeing Hagrid.............. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I am gonna be in Slytherin.I just know it " " Yes Severus... u just deserve to be one " " Oh our Blackey is here even!!! guess what house he'll be in? Sorting hat won't get a house to fit this mud blood loving fool here" " Oh Sirius.. u don't" " Severus, mind ur silly own work" "SILENCE !!" " NOW STUDENTS.. PLEASE MAKE A LINE AND I WILL CALL U ALL ACCORDING TO YOUR SURNAMES.U WILL COME HERE " here a very stern lady indicated to the place where she was standing "AND WEAR THIS HAT".. showing a very old , patched hat. " Samira Abbot" ..... Samira joined the Hufflepuff table that was applauding politely at their new arrival. "Sirius Black" "GRYFFINDOR" "Oh well done Sirius" ............................................................................ . " Lily Evans"  
  
"...................................................." ** well how did u like the first introductory part? I hope u liked it..well anyway..review for this and lemme know about your views...so that I can improve in the next chaps.. I may write around 4-5 chapters.** 


	2. Unexpected !

Chapter: 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- "Lily Evans" After what seemed eternity to lily... the hat shouted: " SLYTHERIN" Too shocked.... lily took off the hat and looked at James and Sirius...they both were equally shocked.... or perhaps more shocked! Different thoughts were swimming in her head..."WHAT WILL SIRIUS SAY ABOUT ME BEING IN SLYTHERIN.... WHAT WILL JAMES SAY? WILL WE BE SAME WAY AS WE HAD BEEN?" More pressing to her was the thought of NOW WILL JAMES ACCEPT ME? With such thoughts she did not even understand when she made her way to the Slytherin table...seeing the high ceiling above... the moon shining amidst the stars. That day was a full moon day. It was the bewitched ceiling... James or Sirius mentioned it once or twice during their journey She suddenly came back into senses when she heard a familiar name... " James Potter" The hat immediately cried " GRYFFINDOR" Lily caught a glimpse of James. But James was busy with Sirius. She felt her stomach dropping away.................... "Peter Pettigrew" " HUFFLEPUFF" Peter was grinning nervously while joining his table................. She wondered why Sirius' eyes are continuously flickering Ravenclaw table. After scanning the table she understood the reason. Narcissa Harker was sitting there.... Lily thought she must have missed her sorting.... Slytherin table started applauding when Severus Snape joined their table.... Severus gave a sneer that she returned with a venomous glance........... Later the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore stood up and told the students" forest was forbidden to all the students and that Hogsmeade is only for students who are above third year. Our Head Boy and Head girl will take care of the students..."here he mentioned a burly 7th year boy from Slytherin and a sleek girl from Ravenclaw." and first years shall be guided by the house ghosts as well as other ghosts," he showed the almost transparent, bright white moving bodies.... well...ghosts.".. that is all of importance...now let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets were magically filled with sumptuous food and drinks Though Lily was famished, she couldn't let a morsel slip through her tight throat... She managed a glance at Gryffindor, but it did not improve her moods anyway.... James and Sirius were talking with some boy. Sirius was talking jovially.... James a bit depressed but not showing the signs anyway.... How could they do this?? 6yrs of friendship counted nothing? NOTHING AT ALL??? Sirius was ok...how could James do this to her? Lily hadn't even done anything wrong.. ... After the dinner, she couldn't even sleep well in her dormitory. If her sister was bad...WHAT WERE THESE TWO????? ----these two were worse!!! Making a mental note of teaching those both a thorough lesson. She turned to one side of her bed... "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lily shouted with all the strength she could muster...but stopped abruptly seeing the other faces.... She had just seen the most frightening monster and next moment it was an innocent girl?! Then she understood... this is just a magsk...as Sirius calls it...a magical version of muggle mask. Which is more frightening and more menacing!!! Both the girls were laughing with all fours... and banging the floors... Lily took up her pillow and started hitting both of them.... even those both took up their pillows and continued the fight Pillow fight was not new to her... she always had such fights with James or Sirius. The very thought made her stop... which resulted in two strong blows from both of her dorm mates. 'Well may be. Being a Slytherin is not bad, 'she thought to herself " Hi Lily, I am Jeanne. You can call me Jo" " Hello lily, I am Caitlin. U can call me Cait" " Hi both.... are u both from wizard parentage?" " Oh yea. We are...4 get that for some time.... y r u so sad, as if u are on a date with basilisk??" "Basilisk...what is that?" " Oh u donno a basilisk...oh u won't know.... u r from muggle parentage. A basilisk is a biiig snake very big indeed...which kills just by eye contact.... also.... its fangs are very poisonous...and." " Oh Cait...never mind, lily she always gets technical.... tell us, what is bothering u.... u look sooo sad. Whaz the matter?" "Oh. Never mind me...you two know each other already? I mean, are you both friends before you started at Hogwarts? Or are you friends now that you both are dorm mates?" " Us?? We have been friends from our childhood... our parents know each other from their jobs at ministry" "Oh really? Even my friends' fathers work at ministry as aurors. You might know them.... Mr. Black and Mr. Potter" "Those two are your friends? Who did not even seem happy with your sorting? We were seeing you from quite some time...Lily...if I ask you the password of our common room, I doubt a lot whether you would be able to tell that...you were in such a state after your sorting" "Yes Lily...now don't support your idiotic friends. They do not deserve your support. What Jo said is true. You did not seem to know anything after your sorting." " Cait and Jo...I am not supporting them. But why did they have to do that way? I did not do anything. It was the hat that placed me here " Saying this she started weeping silently...the entire burden that was weighing on her since the night's sorting seemed to wear off. And she felt miraculously clear. "There there, Lily we are always there for you...let us be the trio of the school" " Yes Lily. Now have a good sleep. Dear me. It is already 1.00.let us sleep soon. We do not want to loose the house points on the very fist day of our school" " Yea... and both of you thanks for listening me and getting me out " " Oh dear... that was nothing " ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----   
  
"How can she be a Slytherin, Sirius??" "Geez James. don't start on it again.... she is better Slytherin than Hufflepuff (A/N: no offence to the Hufflepuff lovers.) Well, think of it this way James. being in Slytherin, she can let us enter into her common room. Think of the possibilities, we can play enough tricks on Snape! Of course there can never be enough tricks to be played on Snape!!" "How can you take it so easily Sirius?? It is not all that easy as it seems... to accept her for what now she is.well a Slytherin. You know I love her. and now she is a Slytherin. we know all the Slytherins turn evil." "Not necessarily James . how can you even suspect Lily to be evil??" "Oh. Sirius she need not be evil now. she will become one of them eventually." "James. I am surprised to see the confidence you have on Lily .. can't u even trust her?" "Well. thanks a bunch Sirius for your great words of comfort. Good night." "Though I wish you sweet dreams, I doubt whether you'll get any. well goodnight and hope you come to your senses in the morning " 


End file.
